


Hold Me Steady

by Kiros18



Series: Show Me Your Colors [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Armie is on his knees, Armie loves Timmy unconditionally, Happy Ending, If porn can have a happy endning then, M/M, Make Up, Masturbation, Porn, Rimming, Timmy Wears Lingerie, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros18/pseuds/Kiros18
Summary: Timmy knows what he wants, so he simply spreads his thighs and scoots down on the bar stool, says, "go ahead baby. It's yours to take. All yours."Timmy dresses up when no one is around. Armie makes a surprise appearance.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Show Me Your Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926154
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Hold Me Steady

**Author's Note:**

> One more piece of porn for you, ladies and gentlemen. You're very welcome.

Timmy wants to feel pretty. No, needs to feel pretty. And it’s not about confirmation or the acknowledgement that he’s good looking. It’s about the feeling of warmth and excitement that blooms inside of his chest whenever he lays eyes on something pretty. Beautiful lingerie, delicate fabrics or a shade of eyeshadow that he just _knows_ will look good on him. And he knows that Armie thinks he looked good with the slightest bit of make up on when promoting The King. But he’s never dressed up and worn make up when it was just the two of them. It's not due to lack of trust that Timmy hasn't told Armie. It's more that, he's not sure if Armie will be into it. And he knows that even if Armie isn't into it, he'll act as if he is. And Timmy doesn't want that. Wants to keep this sacred, wants to feel only good vibes when he dresses up, puts his make up on. So Armie doesn’t know. Not until one day, when Timmy has put on his favorite pair of light pink silk and lace panties. His new lace baby doll robe, and his creamy silk stockings that are just a tad bit darker than his skin. The highlighter on his cheekbones, light pink eyeshadow and mascara making him look perfect. Even his curls are perfectly tight. He feels beautiful. He’s sitting in a chair by the kitchen counter, reading a fashion magazine when he hears the sound of keys, then the lock in his front door turning. He sits up straight in his chair, eyes wide open. Only two owns a pair of keys to his place. His mother who’s in Paris and… Armie. Of course. But he wasn’t supposed be here until tomorrow. The door opens and Armie voice booms through the silent apartment, “Surprise!” Timmy turns around in his chair, stares at Armie who stands in the kitchen doorway, looking just as lost for words as Timmy feels. “Armie,” Timmy says- no, states.

Armie is completely breathless as he looks Timmy up and down. His mouth is set in a straight line, and Timmy doesn't think that's a good sign. But then he catches the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. The intensity of his gaze almost floors Timmy completely. His eyes are dark, pupils dilated. For a second, Timmy feels like Armie is looking straight into his soul.

But then, Armie lets his bags fall to the floor with a thud. Takes three long strides and falls to his knees right in front of Timmy. Looks up, into Timmy’s eyes and croaks out "Timmy." And it sounds like a plea.

Timmy just sits there, arms hanging down by his sides, spine straight, completely taken by surprise. He looks down at Armie who is looking up at Timmy as if he's just found religion. He leans forward, hands sliding up Timmy's calves.

Then, he kisses Timmy's naked knee. First the left one, then the right one. Whispers "so beautiful," touches his hand to the back of Timmy’s knee. "Angel," kisses below his kneecaps. "Love you so much." It almost sounds as if he's praying. And then it hit's Timmy right in the middle of his chest. Armie is worshipping him. He's literally on his knees, worshipping Timmy's body. Timmy did this. It makes his eyes water, his chest tighten. The knowledge that he’s being praised by the man in front of him making him feel like a queen.

Something shifts inside of Timmy. As if everything comes to a stop, the usual roar of thoughts and feelings inside his head disappears. His only focus is Armie. He feels calm. In control.

“Armie,“ he breathes. Lifts his hand and lets I rest on top of Armies short hair. “Look at me baby,” he says as he slides his hand down under Armies chin. Lifts his head till they lock eyes. “I’m so glad that you‘re here. I missed you.” At that, Armie smiles, says “I missed you too." Armie closes his eyes as Timmy cups his cheek in his delicate hand. Taking in a deep breath, Timmy knows that it’s true. That Armie always starts feeling ungrounded, almost shaky when they spent too much time apart. Knows that he needs to be the one steadying Armie again. "I know you did baby. Think you can show me how much you missed me?"

There's a spark in Armies eyes as he looks into Timmy's eyes. Turns his head and kisses Timmy's palm before he grabs the small hand between his two big palms. Kisses each fingertip before licking his tongue along the ring finger, his tongue bumping against the silver ring resting there. Pays special attention to the taste of Timmy's skin mixed with the metal. Armie can’t help but feel proud when he thinks about how he was the one to put a ring on Timmy. Sucks the whole digit into his mouth when he hears a small whimper above him. Looks into Timmy's eyes as he releases the finger, turns Timmy's hand so the palm is facing upward. Trails small, feathery kisses along the blue lines on Timmy's wrist and underarm. Says, “sometimes I think you're unreal. That I'm in a dream.“ Releases Timmy's hand and carefully traces his fingertip across the lace on Timmy's shoulder, collarbone and down his sternum, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

Letting out a sigh, Timmy says "I'm real sweetheart, don't worry."

Letting his hands run down Timmy's milky white thighs, feeling the silk of his stockings, Armie picks up his left food, holding it softly with both hands. One hand cupping Timmy's heel, the other wrapping around the arch, Armie places small kisses on each stocking clad toe. Looking down at him, Timmy’s eyes are slightly hooded, an encouraging smile grazing his glossy pink lips. “Go ahead,“ he says.

Then, Armie opens his mouth slightly, letting his damp breath hit the place right beneath Timmy's toes, mouthing slightly at the soft cotton covering it. Placing firm kisses all the way down the sole of Timmy's foot, continuing across his ankle. Lowering the foot and rubbing his cheek, slightly scratchy from the day-old beard covering it up, up, up the side of Timmy's shin. When he reaches his knee, he runs his nose along the inside of his soft, pale thigh. Reaching Timmy's crotch covered in the delicate, baby-pink lace panties, he stops. Inhales the smell of his boyfriend, feels his heart speed up in his chest, his mouth watering.

Looking back up at Timmy, he silently asks permission with his eyes. “Words, baby. What do you need?“ Clearing his throat, Armie swallows thickly, says “Please. Can I taste you?“ Running his hand through Armies hair, Timmy smiles, “Asking so nicely. Of course you can, darling.“ Letting go of the breath he was holding, Armie nuzzles his face into the space between Timmy's thigh and crotch, this time taking his time to recognize the smell of Timmy. It's a soapy clean flowery smell, mixed with the smell of his arousal. Armie feels his cock twitch in his pants, hard and needy. It's been so long.

He runs the tip of his nose along the line of Timmy's hard cock, until he reaches the tip that is poking out at the top of his panties, his mouth open, leaving a warm damp feeling on Timmy. Poking out his tongue, Armie lets the first taste of Timmy hit his tastebuds, making him moan out embarrassingly needy. Toying with his tongue along the slit on Timmy's cock he gathers the pre come that has started to leak out.

He wants more, he wants it all.

But Timmy is too special, too delicate and precious to just ravish like that. So Armie takes a deep breath, tries to ignore the feeling of his full balls, cock straining against his tight jeans. He'll only take what Timmy offers. Nothing more.

Opening his mouth, he starts mouthing at the shaft of Timmy's cock, the lace making it impossible to taste what he wants, but still feel and smell the reassurance that Timmy wants him just as much. Placing his hands on both Timmy's thighs, he wants to spread them apart and devour Timmy's delicious hole that is hidden away behind soft silk and lace. But he doesn't.

Instead, he pleads, "more, please, can I?" And Timmy knows what he wants, so he simply spreads his thighs and scoots down on the bar stool, says, "go ahead baby. It's yours to take. All yours."

At first, Armie presses his mouth against Timmy's hole on the outside of his panties. Then, he pulls the fabric to the side. Feels a surge of need and want shoot through his body, his cock pleading for attention. Leans forward, places a gentle kiss to the soft, pink pucker. Whimpers when it flutters, just from that small touch. Opens his mouth, his breath hitting Timmy's sensitive skin. Looks up at him and feels pride swell in his chest at the sight of the boy.

His head is tilted slightly backwards, eyes closed, full red mouth hanging open. A couple of curls sticking to his forehead. Armie thinks he looks like a beautiful siren, and in this moment he's quite sure that Timmy will, in fact be the death of him.

Finally getting to the part he wanted the most, Armie opens his mouth, licks a fat, wet stripe across Timmy's hole. Hears the boy murmur, "yes, that's it Armie." Soaks up the encouragement and does it again, one, two, three times. Wants more and pushes his tongue against the delicious pucker until he breaches the tight ring of muscle. Starts thrusting his tongue in and out, Timmy letting out small whimpers and encouraging noises above him.

Armie feels like he can't wait anymore, needs to be touched so bad, but doesn't want to give his attention to anything but Timmy. Beautiful, sweet Timmy who looks like a fucking dream. Continuing to worship Timmy's hole with his tongue, he thinks for a second that he might come undone in his pants. Doesn't really care though, until Timmy says, strong and clear, "Want you to touch yourself for me Armie. Want you to take out that beautiful cock for me." And fuck, Armie almost comes right there, just from Timmy's words. From his confidence in himself, in knowing what Armie needs.

So, he leans back on his haunches, pulls out his red, leaking cock, starts jerking his hand slowly, loosely. Is afraid he'll come if he isn't careful. Timmy only told him to touch himself, not to come. So, he starts to rub his hand up and down his cock as he goes back to licking and kissing Timmy's now wet, loose hole.

" You need to come sweetheart?" Timmy asks, scratching Armies scalp with his perfectly manicured nails. Armie nods vigorously, hums against Timmy. “Armie, -“ pulls back, says "Yes, please Timmy."

"Good, so good for me. There you go baby, take what you need, that's it." And it only takes two more pulls on his own cock before Armies coming, moaning Timmy's name and spilling all over the kitchen floor. Thanking God that he kept his eyes open when he watches Timmy's face screwing up in pleasure, the boy letting out a string of moans and "fuck, shit" when he comes undone, soaking up his panties, a drop of cum running down his baby doll robe. Then, his whole body sags as he leans his head on Timmy's thigh.

"Fuck, baby. That was amazing. Looked so good, I've never seen anything like it." Timmy says, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Armies cheekbone, down to his lips where he slides the tip of his thumb into his warm mouth, Armie accepting it immediately. ”Thank you,” Armie mutters, eyes closed.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” Standing, Timmy reaches out his hand to Armie who takes it and follows him into the bathroom.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Timmy moves to pull off his robe. “What are you doing?” Armie asks, reaching out a hand to stop Timmy. And Timmy knows that Armie would never, ever be unsupportive of anything he wanted to do. But he can’t help but feel that this is a bit much to throw at the man. So, he ends up saying “Just… I didn’t know you’d be here so early.”

Putting both hands on Timmy’s shoulders, Armie stands in front of him, looks him square in the face, his eyes serious, a tad bit worried. “Have I done something that made you think you had to hide yourself from me?”

Timmy can’t stand the fact that Armie might think that. So he grabs Armies face in both hands, says “no, no! it’s not that, it’s just that I didn’t want to force-, ” “-Timmy. You’re the most beautiful, amazing thing that has ever happened to me. And seeing you like this makes me feel like… I don’t even deserve you. You hear me? Don’t hide these things from me. I adore you.”

“Okay. Okay,” Timmy breathes, nodding.

Leaning his forehead against Timmy’s, Armie smiles, says “now please, let me have my fun and get you out of these.” Sinks to knees once again, this time pulling come-soaked panties and stockings down too.

Closing his eyes, Timmy feels a single tear drop escape his eye. Smiles and thanks whoever he needs to thank for having Armie in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out of my system.  
> I was of course, inspired by Timmy with make up, but also by "Adoration" by Stephan Sinding. (It's a statue. A very beautiful statue)


End file.
